


Want To Keep Going?

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Childhood Best Friends au. You and Johnny have always played this game, but Johnny uses his win to try something unexpected.





	Want To Keep Going?

_**One of the requests from[@chocobe-chan](http://tmblr.co/mcsI1iZvBOuDptEs6dMGtnA)! #2: Childhood best friends AU, this one for Johnny. Kind of a fluffy drabble, so hopefully that’s ok.  
** _

“I know you’re back there,” Johnny says, not looking away from the TV.

You say nothing, remaining silent and crouched down so Johnny won’t see you when he turns around.

_Three, two, one…_

You lunge, hoping to at least knock him off of the couch, but before you can touch him he whips around, snagging your waist and knocking you into the couch.

“Ow,” You mutter, ignoring Johnny laugh. “You can’t at least give me one?”

You open your eyes to see Johnny’s smug grin. “Where’s the fun in that?”

You huff out a breath, annoyed. From the time you and Johnny met in kindergarten, you two always played this game. If you could knock the other to the ground, or catch them off guard, you got to choose what the two of you did. You’d only managed to surprise him once, and that was only because Sue let you in the apartment while he was sleeping.

And that was in high school.

You roll your eyes, crossing your arms as Johnny continued to hang over you. “What do you want to do, hot head?” You ask, hoping it’s nothing too embarrassing. He may be outgoing and self-centered, but he always tries to keep you comfortable when he picks something.

He keeps his eyes on you, his face unusually serious. “I want to try something,” He says quietly, eyes flicking towards your lips.

You frown a little, opening your mouth to ask what he’s doing, and he leans down, gently capturing your lips. You still slightly before relaxing, lifting your hands to run through his hair and enjoying the sweet and gentle kiss.

He pulls away, and you open your eyes to see him watching you with a smile. “Want to keep going?”

You just smiling, bringing his lips to yours again.


End file.
